Razones
by MaRrU
Summary: ONE SHOT  pequeño  como Rosalie se da cuenta de la razon mas grande de su existencia y acepta las cosas solo por una cosa el amor y por una persona SU Emmett


**Disclaimer:** personajes propiedad de Stephenie Meyer yo solo me atreví a usar mi loca cabezota.

Este día se sentía especialmente triste y no savia porque tal vez porque los niños crecían, sus "sobrinos" se hacían mas grandes y pronto dejarían de ser niños y ella no podría nunca tener uno y que alguien la llamara mamá ni saber lo que eran esas cosas aunque ellos lo eran se quedaban con ellos, salían con ellos, jugaban con ellos, comían con ellos, en fin hacían cosas juntos como si fueran una verdadera familia aunque no lo fueran…

Emmett: Rose en que piensas bebe?

Rosalie: em en nada (y se acomodo mejor en el pecho de él) sabes una cosa (dándole un toque sensual y provocativo a su voz)

Emmett: Que pasa bebe? Que es lo que tengo que saber? (mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza)

Rosalie: Pues no hemos hecho nada de nada últimamente me siento como que muy solita (mientras le recorría el brazo con sus dedos y se iba dando vuelta para quedar a horcajadas sobre el y de frente)

Emmett: trago en seco antes de responder pues si bebe pero como quieres si los niños duermen con nosotros y volteando para todos lados tratando que alguien llegara antes de que hiciera algo que NO debía 1. Estaban afuera 2. Los podía ver cualquiera estaban todos en casa 3. Ella lo volvía locooo nada le iba a importar y los niños! Escucho un carraspeo fuertemente cuando su ángel le estaba besando justo como le encantaba…

Rosalie: Que quieres chucho que no vez que estamos ocupados…

Jacob: Si eso lo se Barbie pero Billy y Rosabella no dejan de preguntar por ustedes y no quieren soplar el pastel y mucho menos partirlo sin ustedes, no sé porque si ustedes no comen

Emmet: Ok vamos para alla mientras se alejaba Jacob rumbo a la casa y él se levantaba del pasto con su ángel en brazos para ponerla de pie anda amor o quieres que venga Nessie por nosotros o peor aun los niñooos! Poniendo sus manos en las mejillas y haciendo cara de terror

Rosalie solo le dio un beso en los labios riendo tomo su mano y se fueron a la casa…

Al entrar los niños corrieron sobre ellos a decirles que porque tardaban, que porque no llegaban, que si no los querían, que si donde estaban, en fin muchas preguntas juntas todos cantaron las mañanitas mientras pedían un deseo, soplaban las velitas y partían el pastel Rosalie veía todo con alegría ella a pesar de no tener hijos propios los tenia primero fue Reneesme y ahora esos dos angeles Billy Edward era Reneesme pero en moreno como Jacob y Rosabella Black Cullen era Jacob en versión femenina y blanca aunque la verdad no le desagradaba el chucho pero tenía que hacer como que si solo el olor era lo malo en él y que le quito a su muñequita pero gracias a él tenía ahora no uno sino dos razones para ser más feliz y sentir lo que era ser madre porque aunque no fuesen de ella, ella los quería y el chucho la dejaba ser lo que quisiera con ellos ya que savia que no los lastimaría ni dejaría que nada les pasara pero unos fuertes brazos la sacaron de sus pensamientos al tiempo que sus pies despegaban del suelo…

Emmett: Que pasa bebe porque esa carita? No me digas que estas enferma o te sientes mal? porque eso no te lo creo (dijo esto con un toque de burla) mira mejor ríete y disfruta porque cuando volverás a ver a Eddie con moños? Y maquillado? (volteando a ver a Edward porque así lo tenía Rosabella y Alice quien le decía como y que hacer a la niña) o cuando viste a Jasper sonreír y en paz? (Jasper contaba una historia a Billy de cuando era soldado y estaba muy tranquilo) Solo ellos lo hacen y sé que no te gusta pero ellos son nuestros todos y cada uno porque somos una familia hasta perro tenemos dijo esto refiriéndose a Jacob que estaba dándole vueltas a Reneesme mientras esta reía.

Rosalie: tienes razón dijo girándose para encontrarse con Emmet de frente y besarlo tengo todo lo que alguien puede pedir y mas dándole un beso intenso…

Emmett: es normal bebe eres una ambiciosa y una…

suciaaaaa grito Edward eres una sucia de lo peor Rosalie Hale y más vale que te alejes de mis nietos porque ay de ti si los perviertes

Rosalie: ay mira no digas nada que tu y Bella el mejor ejemplo no fueron para Reneesme sino vela a sus escasos 7 años y ya con gemelos! Mientras se abrazaba a Emmet y se iban saliendo de la casa y todos rieron….

Y así es mi familia porque es cierto ellos son mi familia aunque no sea de sangre pero una familia es algo más que solo un lazo de sangre mas así soy yo y esto somos ya no renegare nunca más de lo que tengo y esperare lo que venga con felicidad…

Te Amo le decía a Emmet y este le contestaba con la misma mientras se entregaban en cuerpo, mente y Alma….

Bueno corto pero que les pareció? Lo hice en menos de media hr en mi trabajo jajaja como trabajo :P bueno pues opinen que les parece y soy new en eso del twilight world n.n Besos y Saludotes a Todos gracias por leer…


End file.
